User talk:Remnant13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Guilty Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Remnant13/Sig2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 12:05, September 22, 2011 Hello Thank you for creating a better template for the Guilty Gear Wiki! Your contribution is very much appreciated. By the way, it seems that we live in the same place so a lag in communication won't be a problem. Danseru-kun 13:11, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Guilty Gear Template The template has a minor spelling error, "height" is spelled as "heigth. " Here are my other comments: *After applying the template to other characters, I realized that it's better to change "magic" into "special abilities" or just "abilities" since not all characters use magic. * I think "status" should not be put under the professional status because it will be redundant and it has nothing to do with profession. *We have a problem with Overture characters since they have no "likes," but rather, they have "Things that are important," so it will be better if we can add that. Danseru-kun 16:00, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Can we make the font of the template smaller than the normal heading? I think that the template is proportionally big for the small article page. My suggestion is Heading 5 size. *Also, we can add "relations." Danseru-kun 03:09, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Other Guilty Gear Templates This is my suggestion for the template of NPC's: |name |affiliation |appearance |relations This is my suggestion for Weapons: |User |Creator |Type = sword/katana etc |Abilities Danseru-kun 03:09, September 26, 2011 (UTC) For the Games: |Title |Release Date |Platform |Revisions/Updates Danseru-kun 03:12, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Logo The logo that you cleaned up is too large for the wiki. Can you reduce it to 250x65 pixels so it can fit? Danseru-kun 03:17, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Navigation Templates I've written the necessary information but I still don't have a strong grasp of the codes. If you don't have anything to do yet please help me with these: http://guilty-gear.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Navigation_Templates Danseru-kun 03:17, October 20, 2011 (UTC) : I've written a guideline on where to use certain navigation boxes. However, since the boxes aren't finalized yet, the guideline isn't final either. Check Guilty Gear Wiki:Navigation Template Guidelines. Feel free to disagree with some of the guidelines if you something wrong. : Danseru-kun 06:55, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Homepage Though it might not be your priority right now, I think we can model the homepage similar to this site:http://www.guiltygear.ru/. You might have other ideas but for now that the color scheme that I like so far. I still have no luck finding the best portraits of Sol, Ky and Dizzy but I'll keep on looking. Danseru-kun 07:12, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Ky Kiske's Category I can't remove Ky's Category:Navigation Templates at the bottom of his page. Do you know how? I've tried looking at the source but it's not there. Danseru-kun 13:10, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Stages I think that it's better to dedicate a page for each stage since most of the stages had undergone changes and some of them are significant locations like Zepp, Japanese Colony and the Mayship. However, I do think that it would be good to list them all in one page. Danseru-kun 05:55, October 25, 2011 (UTC) : I'm currently editing the Stage page and I'm experimenting on the best format. Tell me if you like the format on GGXX because I'm thinking of doing that for the rest. It's still on progress and I'll put short descriptions(around one paragraph) on each stage then link them to their own pages. However, if the stage isn't significant enough it won't have its own page. : Danseru-kun 16:20, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Galleries Can you make the galleries collapsible? The pictures take up too much space. You can look at Cloud's wiki profile for reference: http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Cloud_Strife. Danseru-kun 09:54, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Guilty Gear Series Navigation Can you edit navigation template Template:Guilty Gear Series so that some texts will be visible? Danseru-kun 12:17, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Background Is the background permanent or still temporary? I'm asking because it does not fit the whole screen of my other computer. Danseru-kun 11:50, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Here's what it looks when you zoom it out. You can compare it to the One Piece wiki. Personally, I would like the middle part of wiki "symbol-less" and we can put all the Gear symbol pattern to the area outside Sol and Ky. But if it looks fine to you it's okay since you're the one making the background. Danseru-kun 11:50, October 31, 2011 (UTC) : I think a way to tone down the background is to remove the Gear symbol patterns. If you would agree, let's try that. : Danseru-kun 14:09, November 24, 2011 (UTC) RE Inactivity I'll be less active as well, since my grades are kinda in the dangerous category. I'll be editing everyday but nothing really heavy. I might disappear for a week or two at some times during exam period. Good luck on your studies! Danseru-kun 13:53, November 13, 2011 (UTC) RE Navigation Template Stages I'll consider that since a lot of stages are also locations and nations, those categories overlap with each other. The problem is that not all stages need articles so the template will just list a few. I'll try to dig in to more facts especially the Overture stages. : I'm also thinking we should have a Weapon Navigation template since we have a number of them: Eddie, Angra, Paracelsus, Undine, Necro, Zappa's ghosts, Thunderseal, Fireseal, Zessen, Dragon Slayer and Aquila. I'm not exactly sure if I-No's guitar is named Marlene... I must have read it from a fanfic. : Danseru-kun 12:09, November 14, 2011 (UTC) : Sure thing, but currently I'm creating the Weapon Navigation template so leave that to me. : Danseru-kun 12:31, November 14, 2011 (UTC) RE April I got the screenshot from dustloop, and it's made by Aegis High. It's from Accent Core Plus. I don't really think we can take a screenshot where there's no dialogue box, because it's always there. If you don't want the box, we can have the color-less April instead. Unless someone rips the image, that's the best we could get. Danseru-kun 16:00, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Templates A couple of requests: * Make the music and the weapons template non collapsible * Also, can you edit the templates in a way that they can be stacked together without a space in between. Example is this: Can we remove the space between? *Also, I still have to research about Overture and once I study the important infos, let's make a template for servants. Danseru-kun 16:00, November 17, 2011 (UTC) That's again for the templates, though the problem is that the organizations normally has no logos so would just use whatever screen cap we could get. As for the userpage infobox, I'll apply it once I finished my priorities. Danseru-kun 01:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Nah, forget about the table. I realized how tedious it is to input < br > into every line. Danseru-kun 12:04, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Tasks and New Templates You may have noticed that I have made the Servants and the GG Music Template ('ll create the stage too). I plan to fill them up over the next couple of days and they are going to need some new templates. We need templates for Albums, but it's okay not to have one for the character themes. However, it would be helpful to have a two column table that puts the romanji and the translation. We would also need template for Servants. We can use this page for reference for the servants: http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Medic. Sadly, we have few info about servants but I heard that they have special skills, maybe. For now let's stick to the available info. Also, this page has tons of info we can include to the character pages: http://www.aksysgames.com/gg2/downloads/GG2_Manual_Web.pdf Danseru-kun 04:09, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, what I meant about the column is that we could put the song lyrics in tabled format. But I'll do that myself. I know this is a personal matter, but please sleep more. Danseru-kun 08:47, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Warning Sign I know you're busy and this can wait. When I was putting up the lyrics for the character themes, I noticed that a lot of them has swear words. We could something like "Warning: Some of the contents of this page might not be suitable for younger readers." Danseru-kun Thank again for the template! Danseru-kun 10:35, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Featured According to the random number generator, we should feature Anji. As for the quotes, I don't know how many have quotes on their pages, so for now I suggest Ky. Danseru-kun 15:20, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Background I actually laughed when I see the wallpaper, it is pretty funny and cute. I think it's a great holiday wallpaper. Maybe we could put a "Happy Holidays!" in the home page, but I think it would look at to other countries where Christmas is very short. My idea for Sol is a santa cape on his shoulders, I don't know how others would react to the candy cane though. Danseru-kun 12:36, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Table While I was making the music pages, I realized that I cannot find the kanji of the Japanese songs and also, most of them have no English translations. Holy Order's translataion was posted in dustloop a year ago but that thread was deleted when the site was renovated. I think that format is fine but we still lack the info for it so we might put that on hold. Danseru-kun 12:36, November 21, 2011 (UTC) : I doubt that we would get hold of official translations since Arc Sys is pretty Japan centric. All the drama CD's, novels and game guides (except that of Overture) I've been writing about are all fan translated. I think it's pretty safe to put a fan translation, but indicate it as "unofficial". : Danseru-kun 13:21, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Link Gosh! I thought you deleted your account! I panicked at first but I realized you're still here. Anyway, my favorite color is actually white, so if there's still a whiter white font color then I'll take that. If there's nothing whiter, then I'll go for emerald. Danseru-kun 12:36, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Templates Okay, I'll keep that in mind. But these days, I'm busy like you so I'm just choosing whatever task I feel doing. I'll edit the templates once I get into a mass edting mood again. Danseru-kun 14:01, November 22, 2011 (UTC) : I do think that cetain colors fit other characters like Ky/blue, May/orange, Millia/light blue, Dizzy/black etc. However, my problem is that I feel that the wiki will be too colorful with that. I think we should wait till Christmas season is over or else this place will be rainbow themed. Or another option is to tone down the colors and effects in our background and headers. : Danseru-kun 13:15, November 23, 2011 (UTC) : Sometimes I wish that we have animax, but if we have one I don't think I can focus on studying. Anyway, I think the character infobox template should be edited. We should omit the "theme song" section since it will be redundant to the article. The article can list the songs better along with rivalry themes in the "Musical Theme" section. : Danseru-kun 13:29, November 23, 2011 (UTC) : The Chipp page is awesome, and I would want to use that format once I finished with all the lyrics and other stuff on my list. And to be uniform okay I'll put the nav boxes at the bottom. : Danseru-kun 13:12, November 25, 2011 (UTC) : I forgot to say. In the tabl for the lyrics, please put the unofficial English translation right next to the romanji and put the NY/LA vocal version at the end. : Danseru-kun 13:16, November 25, 2011 (UTC) : I'll just put the lyrics like I usually do in a standard format. You're free to edit any finished page into tabber one. Once, I finished with all the theme songs, I'll apply the tabs as well. : Danseru-kun 14:03, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Musical Theme in infobox But hey, if it's not much trouble, make it "optional" for now, meaning that the header won't appear only if the content was deleted. It would be a waste if the typed information will suddenly be unusable. Danseru-kun 14:03, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Magic I didn't really get what you mean but Ki isn't magic. Ki is something innate to Asians and it's about using spiritual forces of nature. Magic is rewriting the codes in the backyard to do supernatural things. By the way, thanks for the compliment. You can view the whole context of that picture at my deviantart account danceljoy. Danseru-kun 14:51, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Holy Knight Category Technically, all characters affiliated with the Holy Knights are ex-knights since the group was disbanded by Ky after the war. Even though Sol left the group, he was still a member of it once. Danseru-kun 15:42, November 26, 2011 (UTC) hello there. Just now someone edited Dizzy's character outline with all about sex! or something like that.. Can you block that guy? I already edit 'em back though... Ulquiolla 11:30, November 27, 2011 (UTC)